Similar o los hermosos deben estar juntos
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Traducción de Similar, de Psycho Neurotically Disturbed, un cuento un poco vampírico, pero no en el sentido tradicional. Ukitake IlForte


Similar

por

Psycho Neurotically Disturbed

_-T__raducción; FantasmaAlineal-_

Notas originales del autor;

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Ligeramente Universo Alterno...escrito para Rozella _aka_ PutsFootinMouth, en razón de su cumpleaños, el 10 de Septiembre...es un día antes, pero tenemos la esperanza de que vivirá. Quiso este corto Ukitake x Il Forte como pareja...porque me rehusé a escribirle un Il Forte x Szayel...vaya chica de sucia mentecilla! De cualquier forma, feliz cumpleaños, Roz!

-0-

-Tú serás mi verdugo…- la voz rasgó suavemente el aire susurrando en su oído, las manos esposadas sujetando su haorí – Y entonces, los que son hermosos podrán morir juntos…

La respiración de Ukitake se bloqueó en su garganta, mientras el condenado era violentamente apartado de él. Los dos shinigami sujetaron las rojas cuerdas del collar sekki puesto alrededor del cuello del arrancaru. El más joven de los dos mostraba algo de pánico y ambos saltaron hacia el capitán, el gesto tenso y preocupado

-Sumimasen, Capitán Ukitake, mis disculpas…no está usted herido, cierto?- el marrón oscuro de los ojos del muchacho lucía transparente; el pobre estaba aterrado y apenado casi al punto del llanto- la verdad es que…no esperábamos que fuese tan fuerte! Le prometo que lo tendremos mejor sujeto ahora…

Ukitake sostuvo su sonrisa, en silencio; estos chicos eran muy jóvenes para el trabajo que se les encomendaba. No podía esperarse mucho de ellos

-Estoy perfectamente- le aseguró Jyuushirou, sonriendo suavemente para respaldar sus palabras- No me hizo nada. Por favor, lleven al prisionero a la celda del Santuario de la Penitencia

El muchacho dió un suspiro y regresó a arrear al prisionero. Ukitake no perdió de vista el brillo maligno en los ojos del convicto. Había cargado cada una de sus palabras de maligna intención, había querido decir justo lo que había dicho

_Los que son hermosos podrán morir juntos…_

Il Forte Grantz.

Arrancar, bajo las órdenes de Souzuke Aizen.

Convicto condenado a muerte por el Soutaichou, la Comandancia General del Gotei 13, por los actos de sedición, terrorismo y la intención de matar. Su ejecución sería llevada a cabo en seis días.

-¿Que te dijo?- la profunda voz de Byakuya al lado suyo, los ojos color pizarra, aparentemente aburridos, en el fondo. Pero Ukitake sabía que incluso el joven capitán a su lado estaba preocupado por la repentina reacción del arrancar

-No fue nada- Jyuushirou se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán-sólo una amenaza vacía, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Probablemente yo habría dicho algo similar, si fuera en su lugar  
Tal parecía que algo sofocaba a Byakuya por el momento, pero Jyuushirou no pudo hacer nada, visto lo dicho por el arrancar…qué había intentado transmitir con esas palabras?

-0-

Estaba tranquilo. Si Il Forte pudiera imaginar lo que era vivir en un mundo en el que no se tienen sentidos para percibir las cosas, debía ser, con toda seguridad, algo muy parecido a esto. No había otra fuente de luz que la de la luna entrando por la angosta ventana frente a él, sumiendo la celda en un brillo hipnótico. No podía sentir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los rastros leves de reiatsu o la cálida brisa del exterior. Tal parecía que los gruesos muros de sekki sekki bloqueaban no sólo lo de afuera sino también desde dentro, todo lo que se les acercara.

Acarició delicadamente el collar firmemente ajustado sobre su cuello y sonrió para si mismo. No era tan malo estar aquí, después de todo. Con toda honestidad, podría haber estado muerto, asesinado por ese bastardo pelirrojo, en el Mundo Real. Vivir unos cuantos días más no podía hacerle daño a nadie, no cuando había algunas cosas tan interesantes por ver en el Seireitei

Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron un poco y su sonrisa creció cuando vió a la alta figura cruzar el largo puente, en la oscuridad. Si, cosas tan interesantes…

Y tan bellas.

Podía oír el ronquido del sueño, procedente de los dos guardias fuera de la puerta, pero no podían bloquear los suaves jadeos de quien había llegado. Ausentemente, se preguntó si en realidad los dos guardias se habían quedado dormidos o si su visitante había utilizado alguna especie de hechizo para que su sueño fuera natural. Un golpe sordo contra la puerta, lo suficientemente alto para llamar su atención, pero no para despertar a los guardianes e Il Forte levantó su mano a la altura de los ojos y empujó ligeramente la puerta

-No puedes descansar por causa mía, verdad, Capitán?- la mano de Jyuushirouh se deslizó sobre la puerta y el arrancar se aplastó sobre ella, del otro lado, intentando sentirlo- me sentiría…honrado si así fuera…-jadeó levemente, el deseo contenido

Ukitake abrió los ojos enormemente y alejó su frente de la puerta. No se había dado cuenta de que su visita fuera tan obvia. Su reiatsu estaba totalmente oculto y él había sido silencioso ¿Qué había alertado al arrancar de su visita?

-Te ví, cruzando el puente- dijo Il Forte, adivinando sus pensamientos- te veías…resplandeciente, pero estoy seguro de que no veniste a escuchar eso. Quieres saber qué fué lo que traté de decirte ayer, cierto?

-Sí- aceptó Ukitake- eso es precisamente a lo que vine. Quiero saberlo

Un suspiro de Il Forte

-Es una pena que no pueda mirar tu rostro; apuesto que la luz de la luna resalta tu piel de porcelana de una forma deliciosa…

-Por favor- Ukitake no quería escuchar elogios sin sentido-qué quisiste decir?

-Está bien…- Il Forte suspiró desmayadamente, trazando la forma imaginaria frente a él, sobre la puerta con su dedo- es justo lo que dije; tú, serás mi verdugo y moriremos, juntos. Los hermosos deben destruirse mutuamente

-Me rehúso a ser parte de eso – murmuró Jyuushirou, alejándose de la puerta- no moriré para ti…o por ti…

Il Forte escuchó hasta que los pasos se perdieron, la sonrisa amplia aún en su sitio. Seguramente aquel hombre no podía dudar de sus palabras .La muerte ¡Era algo tan hermoso cuando llegaba de las manos de un angel caído! Se quedó dormido, con ese pensamiento.

-0-

-Jyuu, que pasa contigo hoy?- Shunsui suspiró cuando salían del último mítin, especialmente aburrido – se te ve cansado y como si hubieses trabajado de más…no has tenido otro ataque, cierto?

-Shunsui, te preocupas demasiado…estoy bien, te lo aseguro…

Jyuushirou odiaba tener que mentirle así a Shunsui, pero sabía muy bien que no podía decirle lo ocurrido con el prisionero la noche anterior y que eso le había perturbado el sueño. No, eso sería una vergüenza. O no?

-Seeeh, claro…

Shunsui entrecerró sus pálidos ojos hasta dejar sólo un par de simpáticas rendijas, mirándolo con astucia y Jyuu odió esa mirada en ellos. Sabía que no era piedad ni lástima lo que Shunsui sentía por él…pero no podía ni sabía esconderle las cosas. Una mano se posó gentilmente sobre el hombro de Jyuushirouh, una suave palmada

-Vamos; tómalo con calma, mi pequeño Jyuu…

Por Kamisama! Lucía realmente tan mal como para causar semejante preocupación? Notó que tanto Unohana como Byakuya lo miraban e incluso Kenpachi, sentado al lado de él, había permanecido un poco más silencioso de lo usual… Quizá el no estaba en sus mejores días, pero qué era lo que esperaban? No podía dormir bien cuando tenía cosas por resolver en la mente. Y, mientras no sufriera otro ataque, podía pretender que nada malo estaba pasando.

-0-

Il Forte se sintió un poco sorprendido y un mucho complacido por el hecho de que tenía un visitante. Verdaderamente, no había esperado que nadie más, aparte de los guardias o el hermoso capitán de pelo blanco vinieran a verle. Pero, ser visitado por un hombre tan interesante? ¡Vaya!

-A qué debo el honor de que alguien tan exquisito le agrade venir a verme?- Il Forte no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro- ¿Acaso me he metido en líos?

-Silencio - Byakuya encaró al arrancar- quiero saber qué fué lo que dijiste al Capitán Ukitake. No creo que sólo le hayas dicho cosas sin sentido alguno…

-Oh no, te equivocas; le dije justo lo que quería decirle- Il Forte sonrió y Byakuya pudo apreciar el brillo perfecto de sus dientes- por supuesto…eso no te incumbe, así que quizá, deberías irte…

Byakuya resistió la urgencia de desenvainar a Senbonzakura y terminar con la vida del arrancar de inmediato, pero pensó que explicar el porqué de sus acciones de ese momento sería aburrido

Se irguió cuan alto era y se dió la media vuelta, saliendo de inmediato de la torre. Los dos guardias bajaron la puerta tan rápido como les fue posible.

Il Forte sonrió ante el crujir de la roca y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Deberían dejarla abierta, muchachos…voy a tener otro visitante…esta misma noche

Los dos guardianes shinigami se miraron, un tanto confundidos, pero unos segundos después, un estallido de luz y el susurro del kidoh los pusieron a dormir, de nuevo

-Vaya un truco poco práctico, Capitán…- Il Forte puso una mano en su cadera, negando con la cabeza, sonriendo- tal vez alguien debería enseñarnos a los arrancar como usar el kidoh

-Me temo que no- dijo Ukitake, de mal modo

-Oh, por favor, no hay que ser taaan cerrado- el rubio frunció ligeramente las cejas- ahora, puedes decirme cualquier cosa que desees

-No vine a decirte nada, no tengo nada que decirte…

-Entonces, por qué veniste?-Il Forte se adelantó un poco, sin importar su falta de reiatsu y tomó la mano de Ukitake.

Los ojos del capitán se angostaron al mirar las manos esposadas que sostenían la suya propia y, sintiendo un pánico súbito, se apartó hacia la pared.

-Eres tan volátil…-Il Forte rió, dando otro paso, acortando el espacio entre ambos- pero si no tienes nada que temer…

-No te tengo miedo –respondió Ukitake, secamente, retirando su mano violentamente de las del arrancar. Il Forte lo tomó del haorí con sus manos vacías ahora. Ukitake se quedó rígido mientras la boca de Il Forte se acercaba, cálida, a su rostro, de nuevo

_Esa boca hermosa…_

-¿Por qué entonces, retrocedes, mi bravo león de blanca melena?-IlForte soltó una leve risa, sensual, breve, acunando la barbilla del capitán en sus manos –no eres tan valiente como piensas…

Ukitake estaba demasiado desconcertado para lograr moverse. Los labios de Il Forte presionaron su sien en un beso, primeramente y luego, ese punto clave bajo la línea de la fina mandíbula: Ukitake contuvo la respiración

-Détente- le ordenó, de modo seco

-No - Il Forte parecía muy divertido- tendrás que detenerme…-el arrancar dejó deslizar sus manos sobre el pecho del shinigami, abriendo el hakama, despacio

Jyuushirouh, de repente, inspiró profundamente, asustado. El familiar cosquilleo en la parte trasera de su garganta fue empeorando con cada inspiración. Se inclinó, empujando al arrancar, apartándolo de sí, mientras trataba de llenar de aire sus adoloridos pulmones. A la mitad del terrible y doloroso ataque de tos, Il Forte lo apoyó contra la pared, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El capitán shinigami no se resistió a las manos que lo soportaban contra la fría pared de piedra. La tos continuó, dejando al hombre jadeando por aire. Una mirada de entendimiento cruzó por el rostro del arrancar.

-No puedes respirar, verdad?

No esperó respuesta. Inclinándose sobre él, puso su boca sobre la del capitán de cabellera plateada y la abrió usando su lengua. El sabor de sangre amarga lo asaltó y se separó apenas lo suficiente para inspirar una buena cantidad de aire, forzándolo a entrar en el hombre, soplando en su boca, los labios unidos, haciéndolo respirar

El arrancar bien podía haberlo dejado tirado ahí y escapar, pero permaneció junto a él, repitiendo la acción –despacio, con cuidado- para facilitarle al capitán recuperar el aliento. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y lo alejaba de él, al iniciar repentinamente otro ataque de tos. La sangre salpicó el piso entre ambos y Ukitake se deslizó lentamente hacia el piso, quedando sentado con la espalda apoyada en el muro sekki.

Il Forte miró como el pecho del hombre frente a él se levantaba con cada inspiración firme, por un momento. El shinigami permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la boca cubierta con la manga, limpiando los restos de sangre salpicada. Aún respiraba agitadamente, pero con menos trabajo ahora, gracias a la maniobra de Il Forte. Alcanzó a decir un par de palabras

-Vete…ahora…

Il Forte pestañeó, sorprendido. Ukitake estiró una mano aún temblorosa y, con algo de esfuerzo, liberó al arrancar de las plateadas esposas. Il Forte lentamente alzó una mano…para limpiarse la sangre del capitán de sus propios labios.

-Pero…estarás bien?

_Estarás bien…sin mi?_

-Viviré…-fue la ronca réplica de Ukitake al sonriente arrancar

-Y…recordarás lo que te dije antes, verdad? –Il Forte lucía, sorprendentemente, triste- morirás ejecutándome..serás mi verdugo…no moriras antes. Ni un minuto antes

_Por favor_

Ukitake miró largamente al arrancar desde su posición, tirado como estaba en el piso, contra la pared. Il Forte sólo sonrió mientras salía de la celda y respiraba el aire puro. Una mano levantada y ésta, rompiendo la claridad del aire en la obscuridad de una Garganta. Il Forte miró de vuelta al capitán, una vez más y se lamió los labios.

Todo había valido la pena, sólo por ver el sonrojo del capitán, frente a ese gesto, bajo la luz de la luna…


End file.
